Singing Letters
by DaniellePhantomhive
Summary: Rin became a superstar despite Yukio's pleas to stay in school. She left him upset but wants to reconcile there family bond. But when Rin's letters to Yukio go missing its up to a bunch of certain friends to do some investigative work. (Fem Rin) (leading up to Rin x Bon)
1. Chapter 1

Rin Okumura is a twin…to someone he hasn't seen in a long time. So long that she's 24 years old now, and her birthday had just past. Although since she is who she is, she can't just receive gifts out of the blue like that. Unless it's from a store she represents. She's not a model, she's a singer. She can range anywhere from pop to rock. And that's what makes her so valuable. She does concerts all over the world and people say it's a small one, but she never seems to run into the one person she's been trying to get in contact with for years.

Rin lost contact with her brother when she left True Cross Academy. She realized that she didn't want to be an exorcist like she originally thought. She wanted to be a singer. Her brother didn't approve. He said that wasn't a practical job and that she would most likely get her dreams crushed. All she was looking for was approval from the one person that she knew wouldn't shut her down. But she was wrong. She left two nights later while Yukio was out doing an exorcist run. She knew it wasn't the right thing to do but Rin didn't want to stay there anymore. Besides that, Yukio still doesn't think Rin has control over her powers.

Rin is on her way to Japan to do a charity concert in one of the parks. She's on her private plane relaxing, thinking about all the things she could do in Japan after the whole thing is over. The one thing she loves doing is shopping. As excited as she is, just thinking about everything makes her tired, so she drifts off to sleep.

(Transition to Yukio sitting on the couch with Shiemi, who he's currently dating but not really sure how to feel about her anymore)

"Oh Yukio, Let's go to the charity concert Japan always has. It's not far from here"

"I don't know Shiemi, there's going to be a lot of people there, and you know how I feel about crowds"

"Oh come on Yukio, lately you don't wanna do anything fun, what's up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine. I will go to the concert if it will get you to stop asking questions"

Shiemi squealed. Truth be told if Yukio didn't wanna go she would have went with her friends who she knew was going.

They arrived and found their friends from True Cross having a good time. They were enjoying the music and the next person to come on stage would be Rin.

The song she was singing was Line (Originally by Babymetal, also one of the few songs she sings in Japanese.) and when the music came on the crowd went crazy. And Yukio was quite confused because he wasn't at all paying attention. He got up, turned around and his eyes went wide. Shiemi looked at him and was about to start yelling. His face makes him look like he's drooling over Rin. Shiemi took a breath and calmly asked.

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing"

He gulped and started walking away.

"Yukio! COME BACK HERE!"

But Yukio kept walking toward the stage and stopped as he saw Rin having the time of her life up there. He remembered what he told her when she told him that she wanted to become a pop star. He crushed her dreams real fast. All he wanted to do was protect her and now he's starting to see that he shouldn't have. Telling her not to follow her dream would be like telling him not to become a doctor. Which at this point he was an amazing one already.

The longer he kept staring at her, the longer he contemplated whether or not he should say something to her. I mean if she wanted to meet up with him wouldn't she have given him a heads up, a phone call, anything to let him know. When the song was over he walked away from the stage, but not quick enough for Rin to miss.

"YUKIO!...YUKI!"

He stopped and turned around, a bit in shock and a bit angry. Rin ran up to him and gave him a big hug, but Yukio didn't hug back.

"Rin, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm hugging my brother"

"What do you mean your brother? This is how you tell me you're going to be here and want to see me!? Do you think I can actually forgive you for running away to another freakin' country!? How about a note so I can prepare myself for this? Not even a phone call!"

"But Yukio, I did call, I sent multiple letters, and I assumed that you were still mad that I would come in person. There hasn't been a day gone by that I haven't thought about you!"

"Stop lying Rin. I never got a letter or phone call and you know it. Please don't hesitate the keep living your glamorous lifestyle because of me"

"But Yuki…"

And with that Yukio walked away. Rin just stood there dumbfounded not understanding why none of her letters or phone calls came through. Rin ran back to her dressing room crying.

"What was that about Yuki?"

"Rin wanting to talk after all this time"

"O-Oh, you didn't want to hear her out?"

"No, all of a sudden she wants to pop back up in my life. No thank you"

Yukio turned his back to Shiemi to look at the rest of the group. Shiemi smiled behind him knowing what she did. She hid the letters and never told Yukio Rin had called. When in fact she called numerous times to reconcile. But Shiemi was not about to share Yukio. Not after it took all this time to get him.

"Come on Shiemi, I want to go home"

"I understand"

They left the rest of the group and walked home in silence, while Bon turned to them and said.

"That's weird that Yukio didn't get anything from Rin"

Then Shima said "We all received something from Rin, for holidays AND birthdays"

Bon put his and on his chin. "Somethings not right here. There has to be an explanation for this"

Izumo chimed in "You don't think Shiemi had anything to do with him not getting the letters or gifts, do you?"

"No way" Konekomaru said. "Shiemi doesn't have a bad bone in her body"

Izumo began to protest. "But think about it. Shiemi is always home by herself when Yukio goes to work. She gets the mail and answers the phone. Just knowing that alone don't you think there is a possibility that this might be her fault?"

"W-well, yes you have a point but I still have faith in Shiemi, she loves Yukio and would never do anything to hurt him" Konekomaru stammered.

Bon turned to him. "Yea, but did you see how upset Rin got? She wasn't lying about sending him things we just have to know what happened to them."

"Unless he refused to accept anything from her. He could have received those things but just threw them out. You know because he's still mad at her" Shima said with a sad face.

"We have to get to the bottom of this"

Shima looked at Bon with a questioning stare "Why does this bother you so much Bon?"

Bon blushed a deep red "Be-because, I don't like to see Rin upset that's all"

Shima elbowed him in the ribs. "Because you like her"

Bon put Shima in a headlock. "Enough, if I hear any more about that I'm going to kick your butt myself!"

"Ok Ok, you win" Shima said out of breath before Bon let him go.

Izumo scoffed. "Answer me this machismo, how are we going to do that? If she had thrown them away they could be way gone by now. And if they were in her and Yukio's apartment, how are we going to look around without looking suspicious"

Bon smiled and said "I have an idea…"


	2. Reviews

Thank you guys for the reviews! This is a work in progress. I do understand that my writing may not be great but I'm trying.

Normally I'm writing these chapters while I'm at work and that may not be the best thing to do hehe. But every time I go home I get distracted by things. But I will try to stop that and actually work on everything Thank you for your understanding and another chapter will be up by the end of the week…I hope lol ^-^


End file.
